<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disgust by ratloaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798785">Disgust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratloaf/pseuds/ratloaf'>ratloaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idk how to even tag this, M/M, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratloaf/pseuds/ratloaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Axisshipping/Rosenshipping] I'm not even going to try to write a description for this one it's literally just Seto spitting into Siegfried's mouth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Siegfried von Schroeder|Zigfried von Schroeder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disgust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is um. a thing. leave it to card game anime to trick me into thinking spitting into someone else's mouth is hot. This was originally going to have more dialogue and a sort of build up to the moment but I scrapped that idea in order to just. focus on the spitting portion because that's what's important here.</p><p>One of things I love about Sieg/Seto is that there is such a wide range of emotions and feeling you can capture with their relationship. Like the utter spite and vitriol they can feel for each other (at first). They're so good for negative emotions and such. I'm usually more used to writing sugary and sappy lovey-dovey stuff and these two have really thrown me for a loop.</p><p>This admittedly leans a little towards the 4kids dub in a way because of how mean seto is, but it's not like kaiba is fond of sieg in the original either so that's probably a creative liberty I'm taking with this one. ANYWAYS I need to go work on my homework and not ooc yugioh fanfiction so I stop pulling all nighters just to get stuff done for a class.</p><p>Also rated this mature because I don't think I can rate spitting into someone else's mouth as teen with a clear conscience fjdlksfjs</p><p>As always any feedback is very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seto roughly seized Siegfried's chin, jerking his head upwards forcibly. The President of Kaiba Corporation was intimidating enough with a neutral expression on his face. But, the raw contempt in Kaiba's eyes was enough to make anyone shrink away. Anyone who wasn't looking to have a bad day, at least. Even a rabid dog would have turned tail and ran at his expression.</p><p>	"Would you like me to show you what I think of you?" Kaiba's voice was little more than a low, strained growl.</p><p>	"Of course." Siegfried's reply was mockingly earnest. It made Kaiba narrow his eyes and grit his teeth.</p><p>	"Open wide." Sieg did as instructed, maintaining the shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Even though Kaiba's glare could turn stone to dust, Siegfried's gaze was equally intense. Hooded aqua eyes looked back into his with a feigned innocence. Seto studied him for a bit, wondering what was going through his head. He should be looking terrified, like the cornered animal he was. However, Sieg remained defiant, his expression a clear challenge to Seto's perceived dominance.</p><p>	The faint movements on Seto's face were nearly imperceptible, until he drew his lips together into a pucker and spat into Siegfried's open and willing mouth. The glob of saliva landed squarely on Sieg's tongue with a wet splat. Making sure Seto's eyes stayed locked with his, Siegfried closed his mouth and swallowed. He titled his head up slightly, ensuring that Kaiba would watch as the small lump in his throat that had been his saliva travelled southward. Sieg licked his lips with gusto. Kaiba's eyes narrowed further as his revolted grimace widened. Siegfried was clearly enjoying, no, relishing in the moment.</p><p>	"You disgust me." </p><p>	"Oh, I'm well aware."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>